zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody GIR
Bloody GIR is a picture of GIR covered in blood that the cast of Invader Zim snuck in. Jhonen Vasquez wanted GIR to be covered in blood in the climatic scene of GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff; however, Nickelodeon prohibited it, believing it being inappropriate for a younger audience. .]] Since the image was already drawn, Jhonen, along with J. Bondy, Chris, and Rosearik Rikki Simons (color artists on the show and the voice of GIR, respectively), decided to sneak images of Bloody GIR subliminally. During a question-and-answer panel at the Invader ZIM convention InvaderCON, Simons claimed that they merely snuck the image into a couple of episodes, and it wasn't viewed as a big deal by anybody before or after the cancellation. Paradoxically, although Bloody GIR ostensibly got its origins in GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff, a Bloody GIR sighting has been confirmed in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, which took place before "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff." The idea for Bloody GIR may not have even emerged until after a few episodes had run. Still, people claim to find it in many early portions of the series. Certain images can only be seen in frame-by-frame viewing. Otherwise it will be a flash, or, in some cases, blend into the movement of the animation. He is never animated; Bloody GIR will always appear as a still image. However, the opacity and size of the Bloody GIR is varied. It is believed by many fans that this image caused the show to be cancelled; however, this is not the case, as Jhonen says. Nickelodeon found out about this after the show was cancelled, and even then they were not particularly bothered by it. Typically, Bloody GIR cameos are too faint and appear too quickly to be visible without using a frame-by-frame view. Confirmed Appearances Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy *When the final pig goes through the Space-Time Object Replacement Device and the portal flashes white, a very faint image of Bloody GIR can be seen (If you have a laptop, tilt it and it can be seen more easily). It is right before Dib starts talking and he's normal again; Bloody GIR can be seen in the very ''middle of the swirling dust. It can be viewed at 22:52 on the DVD. Another, smaller one can be seen near the lower left-hand corner. But anyway you can probably see either one. Mortos der Soulstealer *During the theme song of ''Invader Zim, when the pipes appear, a faint picture of Bloody GIR is viewed. This one is easiest seen by the naked eye. It is when just before seeing Dib and when the mouth of a pipe comes extremely close to the screen. Viewers can see this on the 20th, 21st, 22nd, and 23rd second. It can only be seen by a frame by frame viewing. Plague of Babies *Watch the Voot crash sequence. You will notice several instances of Bloody GIR looking into the window at the left side of the screen. This one is arguably the hardest confirmed one to find, due to GIR's size and opacity in the scene. You can see him directly under the "R" when the name Rob Hummel appears onscreen. Planet Jackers *As Zim is zooming in on Invader Skutch, the top right part of the biggest planet is a Bloody GIR. This GIR looks like its eyes are resting on the planet and two stars make the shiny color on the side of his head. This is not that hard to see because the planet is blue. Unconfirmed Appearances Battle of the Planets *When Dib is talking to Membrane at his desk, near Membrane's feet you can see a tiny Bloody GIR poke his head out from behind the desk at the end of the scene. This is hard to spot because it's colored in green but you can see a faint outline of the eye and antenna, as the eye has a faint color of red. On the DVD it is visible at 7:26. *Before GIR puts the eyes on his little sand face, Bloody GIR can be seen on the bottom right side of the face. However, it is quite faint and difficult to find, as the background is tan/red. Tak: The Hideous New Girl *Watch as Tak's ship falls from space. As it crashes, Bloody GIR is faintly visible at the center of the screen for one frame. Look very carefully. *As the meat ship lands, when the door is about to be completely open, near the back wheels of the ship, a Bloody GIR is seen. *When Tak Finds Dib and Gaz in her lair, somewhere in that scene, an eye of Bloody GIR is seen on Tak's shoe. (See picture) And if you look very, VERY, closely, you can't see his whole body but you can see his eye(s) really easily. Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars *Watch as the Almighty Tallest discover the Resisty's Vort ship. A Bloody GIR appears on Purple's head as he says, "That's a Vort ship!" *You will notice the Netflix movie viewer version has a small blur on Purple's head after it disappears. Unfortunately, Nickelodeon removed it from the show, however you can watch it on YouTube or Netflix. It's very hard to see so you have to have good eyesight. It is unknown whether this one or the one from Plague of Babies is the hardest. *Another is when Zim falls into the elevator after escaping from the robot 'Parents'. halfway down there is a red figure that looks like a Bloody GIR. The Frycook What Came from All That Space *During a flashback of when Zim first started working, a scene is shown when alien customers start spilling their soda on him. When this is going on, watch the window: A very familiar ship passes by. When it does, to the left of Zim's head, a Bloody GIR can be seen on the ship. Pause at exactly 6:35. Game Slave 2 *At the start of the episode when the flaming pigs fly past the moon, a Bloody GIR can be seen near the tail of the top middle one. Extremely hard to see. The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever *When Dib is attacking the mutant Santa, Bloody GIR is seen in his mouth under his tongue. At 21:22 Dark Harvest *When the chase between Zim and Dib starts, you can faintly see the eyes of Bloody GIR on the tusks of the mammoth. *On the Netflix version you can see the outline of GIR's head and antenna in lighter color at about 4 1/2 inches of the mammoth's tusk. The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot *As the microwave explodes, in the bottom-right corner, Bloody GIR has been seen. Since the background is red, it may not be as easy to spot as the other ones. The Girl Who Cried Gnome *Before Zim's face is shown on TV, Dib is seen near a roof that is attached to a green house. A Bloody GIR can be seen near the roof. Hamstergeddon *At the part where Zim and GIR are sitting at the couch, a Bloody GIR can be seen on the upper left corner of the couch. A fake Bloody GIR sighting video on YouTube of a quite-visible Bloody GIR was once posted.(That was kinda dumb.) The small picture of Bloody GIR was in a very close, if not exact same spot, but a REAL Bloody GIR has been spotted in the same scene. Watch the REAL episode and look closely and you can see that there is one there. Attack of the Saucer Morons *When Zim ejects himself from the Voot Cruiser, look towards the bottom of the screen for this Bloody GIR. It is extremely small, however. *When the bee 'attacks' and the Voot runner is out of control, you will see Zim spinning and flipping inside. Go frame-by-frame and look as Zim is landing face-first. One eye (if not both) can be seen by his feet. GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff * When GIR throws the cow at the silo, look very closely in the sky. There should be a small pointy space on a cloud, and at the exact second the cow hits the silo, two dots appear in the space that could possibly be Bloody GIR. This one is hard to see because the scene is very fast *You would have to have good eyes to spot him because he isn't very big, or you'd have to watch the episode with the brightness up, since the Bloody GIR is dim. *One also appears in the opening, When Zim laughs on top of his house, look at the stars. in the star in the center a very small Bloody GIR is seen. Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom *In Dib's sequence, when the pipes break the glass of the Eyeball logo, a Bloody GIR can be seen in one of the glass pieces. This is also another opening sequence Bloody GIR, alongside with Mortos Der Soulstealer. Gaz, Taster of Pork *Right when Gaz pictures herself exploding, under a weenie in the upper right corner one of Bloody GIR's eyes can be seen. Door to Door *When the Poop Dog is telling the students what the prizes are and the screen changes to the students sitting near Zim, a Bloody GIR is seen in the center of the screen, but it is very faint. If you want to see it, look very closely. Tips on how to find Bloody GIR Look for the eyes. Everything else might be unclear, but the eyes are still somewhat glowing red. However, once you find the eyes, check to make sure some other part of the body is visible. If you only see the eyes, the Bloody GIR you have just found may just be a smudge of red from a mistake in the coloring. * The one from Mortos der Soulstealer is the easiest to find. The one in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars is the hardest. Do the easiest first to build skill, and build up from there. *In some cases get close to your TV. *If you are watching it on DVD or VHS, you can pause the system you are watching it on and go into frame-by-frame mode. (The mode can be started by pressing the 'pause' button and then repeatedly pressing the 'next' button. Also bear in mind that starting this mode is varied by both the age of your system and the brand, so check the owner's manual for details.) This is one of the easiest ways to find a hidden image on any VHS tape or DVD disc. It is also a way to spot animation errors. *Don't watch episodes online if you're looking for Bloody GIR. The compression artifacts will confuse you, and they can be mistaken for the outline of Bloody GIR. If you're looking for one, use the DVD's or Netflix's instant view. Gallery ]] Vortex Bloody Gir.png|300px|Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy ]] Category:Canceled Characters Category:Irken Technology Category:Zim's Robots Category:Cameos Category:Sir Units Category:Males